1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing film and a display device having the polarizing film. More particularly, the present invention relates to a polarizing film having an improved color shift and a display device having the polarizing film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device typically includes a color filter substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is changed. When the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is changed, optical transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is changed to display an image.
The LCD device has many merits and advantages, and is therefore used in various fields. Such merits and advantages include a low driving voltage, low power consumption, simple driving circuit, simple peripheral circuit, light weight, and small volume, to name a few.
However, the LCD device has the disadvantage of having a narrow viewing angle. In order to overcome the disadvantage of the narrow viewing angle, multiple domain technology, in plane switching (“IPS”) mode technology, vertical alignment mode technology, light path adjusting technology, and phase compensating technology, for example, have been developed.
According to phase compensating technology, a polarizing film having a phase compensating layer is employed. In detail, the polarizing film of a biaxial type, a uniaxial type, a liquid crystal (“LC”) coating type, etc., has a phase compensating layer attached thereto. However, a cost of the above-mentioned polarizing film is very high.
In order to reduce a cost of manufacturing the LCD device, the phase compensating layer is attached to only one of two polarizing films, for example, a polarizing film disposed on an outer face of the array substrate or a polarizing film disposed on an outer face of the color filter substrate. However, many problems are induced when the phase compensating layer is attached to only one of the polarizing films.
One of the many problems that are induced includes a color shift when a black color is displayed. Furthermore, according to a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode, although contrast ratio is high, uniformity is lowered due to the color shift.